Valeria
by Bobgirl5
Summary: The group lands in Valeria, the country of Fai's birth. Since Mokona is sick, they have to stay there for a while. How will Fai cope with being in the place he tried to forget? Kurogane will not let him deal with it on his own.


The group landed in what seemed to be a medium-sized kingdom. As their feet touched the grass, Fai looked around. Down in the village, he saw no people. Blood stained the stone walls. It seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where exactly it was. Then, the mage turned to the right and saw a looming tower in the distance. THE TOWER. Fai felt like screaming to Mokona to get him out of there, but held his tongue.  
"I don't think it is a good idea that we stay here," he said to Kurogane, Shaoran, and Mokona. (Sakura had left the group a few worlds back)  
"Why's that?", asked Kurogane.  
"Well...this kingdom, it is Valeria", Fai answered, a grim expression on his face.  
Kurogane noted this, "Alright, come on manjuu, get us out of here."  
Mokona sighed,"No can do Kuro-pin, I'm afraid Mokona is feeling quite under the weather, I don't have enough energy to switch dimensions at this point in time."  
Kurogane looked exasperated,"Are you kidding me? Do you expect us to stay in a place like this? Especially since..." His voice trailed off when he turned to look at Fai.  
"It's alright," Fai lied,"I'll be ok." On the inside,he was terrified and distraught over the memories that came from this very kingdom, but he didn't dare speak a word about it.  
Kurogane noticed how Fai truelly felt, he could always see through him. Fai's porcelain mask he so carefully painted was like clear glass to Kurogane. But, it couldn't be helped. "Where can we stay then? This village is a wreck!"  
"There is a house over there that's all in one piece," said Shaoran, pointing to a house a five minute walk away.  
"Ok, let's get going," said Kurogane, as they started their walk.  
Fai looked around the village, all the blood made him feel sick. This is where he, as a young child, lived. All this destruction was not what most children are exposed to at a young age. He shuttered thinking that they were only walking closer to the tower.  
Kurogane looked over at Fai. He was suffering, Kurogane knew, but of course he would never show it. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling. It felt like he wanted to hold Fai's hand as they walked. Kurogane knew this was ridiculous. Fai was the stupid mage that annoyed the heck out of him. Still, looking so sad and forlorn, he felt like he needed to do something. So, he reached out and grabbed Fai's right hand. Fai appeared startled at first, but then relaxed and whispered something. Kurogane couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like "Thank you".  
When they got to the house, they realized it was a total wreck. All the tables,chairs, and beds were knocked over and thrown across the room. They spent the rest of the day cleaning up while Mokona slept. When night fell, Shaoran fell asleep next to Mokona on the bed to the far right while Kurogane and Fai took the bed to the left, by the window.  
"Goodnight", said Kurogane, flipping over to face the inside of the house.  
"Goodnight", said Fai, and looked out the window. He gasped a little bit when he saw that, through the window, there was a perfect view of the tower, the last thing he wanted to be reminded of.  
Fai felt tears stream down his face, then started quietly sobbing. He didn't want to wake Kurogane up. Still, being a ninga, Kurogane awoke to Fai's crying. Kurogane knew not to be suprised, considering the situation, "Hey, Mage, you alright?"  
From the back, Kurogane saw Fai's head shake.  
"Ok, come on, turn around."  
Fai's head shook once more.  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, they put you through things here no one should have to suffer through. It's ok if you need to cry. Let me hold you though. "  
Fai turned around and buried his face in Kurogane's chest. Kurogane felt the warm drops soak through his shirt and stroked Fai's hair.  
"You'll be ok, they can't hurt you now. I'll protect you from anything I can. That's a promise."


End file.
